Good Morning
by S-Chrome
Summary: They say that a good morning is the best way to start off the day. For Kim & Ron, this one gets no better.


Good Morning  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: The aforementioned bit players are owned, and manipulated by Mark "The Cork" McCorkle & "B-School", Bob Schooley, this fic however, is the sole possession of the guy who's talking about himself in the third person.

Uh... Me.

* * *

She watches him from a short distance. 

Sure, he's snoring. Rather loudly... Very loudly... Loud to the extreme... Loud enough to break the sound barrier.

She continued to watch him sleep and... snore some more for the next several minutes. Yes, he looked a wreck while he was sleeping. Sure, every so often he would talk in his sleep... about monkeys no less. Despite all that, the smile that crept upon her face suggested that she didn't care about all of that. This was the kind of stuff that she loved about him.

Hold the phone... Did she just say _love? _

'Guess so.', She thought almost glumly.

Despite the grim thoughts of the blasted L word, it was time to face facts. They were friends for like, what, fifteen years now? From Pre-K, to all the way here... to the bustling college life and in all events in between, he has been there.

Her smile widens as the blond began to twist and turn in obvious restlessness.

Sure, he wasn't Josh Mankey, or Nicky-Nick... But he sure was cute when he wanted to be.

Speaking of Josh... He was there for that too. And Walter... And Er... Synthodrone 90-whatever.

He was there at the prom with her. Slow-dancing the night away... Looking in each others eyes' for what felt like days... and then... The kiss.

It was great... It was awesome... It...

...Didn't feel quite right.

That's what she told him that one week after the prom. She saw the disappointment in his eyes. And yet, he masked it with that oh-so goofy smile of his.

It was a given that they would remain the best of friends. But that nagging feeling of guilt panged at her from time to time. Plus there was that other feeling... Butterflies in the stomach here, a flush there, the 'awkweird' moments.

Kim chose to ignore these emotions for the time being.

Although the last time she tried to ignore them led her into huge trouble... or at least led Ron in huge trouble.

_'Moodulators...'_

Since the Prom came and gone, the redhead didn't think she was ready to take the next step with Ron in terms of a romantic relationship. What if it didn't work out? What if the whole thing blew up their friendship? All those questions...

All those what if's...

Then there were moments like these. Watching her best friend rest, and snore,for the last ten minutes and not doing anything but smile at her sleeping sidekick.

Plus, since when was the great Kim Possible ever indecisive?

Kim Possible, the girl and now woman who could do anything, was not ready through the entire summer, through the beginning of the fall classes, all throughout Spring Break, and now, at this very moment, at 7:13 A.M. on Saturday, in the dormrooms of Upperton University, Dorm 6-D, Sophmore year, on September the 17th, the moment of truth presented itself.

She was ready.

_But was Ron ready for her?_

There was only one way to find out.

She tiptoed to the spot where the blond was peacefully resting in. She bent down, just inches short of the blond's face, closed her eyes and...

...Sleeping was just about the greatest thing in the world of Ron Stoppable. It was the only place that he knew of where he couldn't lose his pants.

But that was a different story.

The internal clock that was lodged in the blond's brain suggested that it was time to wake up. Yet, he couldn't bring his head upwards for some strange reason. In fact, his arms were sort of pinned down as well, something was on his lips as well.

The heck was going on here? Perhaps he could get a better view if he opened his eyes. He did just that, and was he shocked at what he saw.

His best friend, Kim Possible was kissing him...

Him!

Ron-freakin-Stoppable!

On the lips.

**The lips! The mouth! **

The place where you talk!

Obviously this was the greatest dream ever... or...Stoppable was in the sequel of Sleeping Beauty, though he wasn't a beauty to say the least. Resisting the urge to faint dead away, Ron kept his eyes closed as his best friend began to pull away. Rising back up to a standing position, the redhead took a glance at the blond.

Wide-eyed. Two blinks. Drool hanging from his bottom lip. And of course, a grin from ear to ear.

Oh yeah, he was ready.

Ron tried to open his mouth, but absolutely nothing would come out. He had just about a million things to say to her, but just as he was about to say something, he was cut off by Kim.

"Good Morning, Ron.", She said with a wink.

Ron stared at her back as she left his room. After the door closed, Ron fell back into his bed in a heap, a wide smile on his freckled face.

_This was going to be a good day._

* * *

The End 

Closing Statements: I remember telling myself that I would never write a K/R fluff. Heh... Look at that, I went and done lied to myself, _Again. _

It's another one of those write the fic in one hour deals. Hooray! More desperation!

_Review the ficlet... Flame the ficlet... Throw rocks at it._

S-Chrome


End file.
